total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:VeryUnknownFan/Final 6 Analysis: Season 5
Since I am actually out at this point.... for the first time..... since I have been roleplaying here, and since Clucky does not want to do it for this season, than I guess I will do it. This analysis is a bit difficult to do, since it seems like everyone is in an alliance with everyone this season. Alejandro It was stated for the past few weeks that he was supposed to leave, but he is...... still here. At this point, when I had 2 characters 2 seasons ago, I had to eliminate one of them, or else I owuld be the biggest target, and I think that the same is happening to Freddie. He has stated many times that he wants Sky to go further, so it makes sense. He is kind of just..... there, and I know he is expendable to everyone, including Freddie. Expected Placement: 6th Real Placement: Sky While this is Freddie's other character, there is a lot of talk in the Jury about who will be voting for who, and while a lot of the remaining players are hated, Sky is one of the more likable ones. If she does not win the next few challenges, I can see her being eliminated, since she would win a jury vote. Sure she is in a few alliances, but with the small numbers, we ALL know it is everyone for themselves. Expected Placement: 5-4th Real Placement: Heather Clucky, Clucky, Clucky. Clucky likes to think that he is really slick, but his reputation and current actions prove otherwise. While at the moment, Heather is hated by the jury, she has made a lot of strategic moves, and can pull off any scheme. I think this may worry others, who may not have been as strategic this season, especially if Heather keeps on winning challenges and escaping elimination. I think her luck will eventually run out, though I still think she has a few rounds left to go. Expected Placement: 4-3rd Real Placement: Tyler Welly has stated it himself many times that he is not good at merge challenges, and at this point of the game, immunity is extremely crucial. Tyler is one of the most likable characters this season (how ironic compared to last season), and while I do think that he will escape the nex few eliminations (thanks to his many alliances), when it comes to the end point, he will be a bit too likable to take to the end. I know I said something similar about Sky, but she (and Freddie) are more cutthroat, so I see her going earlier than him. Expected Placement: 4-3rd Real Placement: 'Final 2: Samey vs Sadie ' So I predict that these two will be the final two because Samey currently does not have a strong alliance right now, and to be honest, she is not the biggest threat out of the final 6, so if she stays under the radar, and does not start trouble, she can easily make it to the end. Sadieis currently really hated by the jury, so people will take her to the end, so they will beat her in the jury, since she is the number 1 enemy for many, many reasons. Neither of these two have ever made it this far in the competiton, while the others have, so I can see the both of them being in the finale. I do not know who would win, but things would be really close. Real Placement: Category:Blog posts